The True Puppet Master
by thedarklordfluffy
Summary: Constance and Hayden have a little chat about Murder House.  Tate just showed up to watch the fireworks.


**Ok, so we're taking a break from fluffy Glee-ness. As much as I love this show I own nothing. If I did then Tate would be shirtless more often.**

Hayden walked the halls of Murder House with an insane smirk on her face. Her plan was going perfectly. Vivian had been admitted to the loony bin and it was only a matter of time before she had her new baby in her arms. And once she got her baby things would really get interesting. Ben would be the next one to go, and he would pay even more dearly than he already had for treating her like some whore that didn't matter. Maybe she would make him suffer through the little emo bitch's death first. That would make her little emo boyfriend, Tate, happy at the very least, and a happy Tate is a cooperative Tate. _ Speaking of which where was the little shit anyway? Maybe I can change his mind about fooling around…he's the only guy in this house except for the little fag princess that I haven't fucked yet._

As Hayden was about to round the corner and enter the kitchen with the intention of finding the blond boy she heard him talking to someone. She peaked around the corner in hopes of catching him in the act of something naughty, but was disappointed to find that he was only talking to Constance.

"I told you I'm only talking to you because I want to know how Addie is."

"But Tate, honey, we haven't spoken in so long. I just want to know how you're doing."

"I told you I'm fine. Now, tell me how Addie is. She hasn't been around since Halloween."

_Well this is boring,_ thought Hayden, _Time for me to make my entrance. _"Hey grandma. If you're looking for Vivian then you're a little late." Hayden attempted to place her arm seductively around Tate's shoulder only to have him roughly shrug her off and move to put more space between them. "She's already been taken down to the psych ward where I'm sure she's having a lovely time running her fat ass into padded walls."

Constance regarded her with an icy stare; Tate looked curiously between the two before allowing a small, slightly insane, grin grace his features and making himself comfortable on the counter. The older woman glanced at her son before returning her gaze to the cocky young woman in front of her. "So, you're the one."

"The one what?"

"The one that fancies herself the puppet master of this house."

Hayden scoffed at the room's only living occupant. "I don't think I control this place; I know I do. I can manipulate anyone to do anything."

Constance's only response was to laugh lightly and arch a perfectly maintained eyebrow.

Tate remained silent but his grin widened.

"If you don't believe me why don't you ask him," she jerked a thumb at Tate, "He's done exactly as I asked over the last few days." Hayden's smirk widened again, showing all of her teeth, "It's not even that hard, but then again I am very beautiful. It's no wonder I can get my way. You probably wouldn't understand. Guys like Tate would never come after a cougar like you."

Again, Constance arched an eyebrow. She turned to look at her son to see what his reaction would be.

Tate's grin had dropped from his face, and he was now glaring murderously at the dark haired woman. "You don't know anything you little cocksucking bitch."

Hayden snapped around to look at him in surprise.

"You really think that I was helping you?" Tate let out a short, harsh laugh, "The only reason I did was you wanted was because I benefited me. If Mrs. Harmon had stayed then she would have tried to take Violet away from me again. I don't want to hurt her; she just needs some time away from the house to calm down. Your little plan doesn't mean shit to me. You don't mean shit to me."

"Why you—" Hayden began angrily.

"You see," interrupted Constance, "You don't have nearly as much control as you think you do."

"I have more than you, you old hag."

Constance smiled indulgently, like you would to a child telling you a story about how Santa's best friend was the Tooth Fairy, and brought her hand up to patronizingly stroke Hayden's cheek. "You, poor, silly, naïve little child. You really think that you have control of this place don't you?"

Hayden slapped her hand away. "I do have control!"

Constance's laughing continued for a moment before stopping abruptly. She glared at the dead woman, "Stupid child, you think that just because you've figured out how to make yourself unseen, and how to stop choking up bits of your own rotting corpse that you know everything there is to know about this house. I hate to tell you little girl, but you are wrong. You aren't the puppet master of this place, or anyone in it; you never will be, and you would do well to remember that."

"What do you know? You don't live here. How the hell would you know what goes on here?"

"Your stupidity is showing again girl. Why do you think my sons are here?" She put a gentle hand on Tate's sleeve. "This was my house before it belonged to the Harmons."

Tate glared, disgusted at the hand, and then at his mother's face before removing his arm from beneath it.

The older blond spared a pained glance at her son before hardening her expression once again and facing Hayden.

"He's your..."

"Yes, so you see, you don't know a fraction of what is in this house, and if you don't wise up soon then things will get very difficult for you."

Hayden scoffed, her superior attitude slowly returning, "Please, what could you possibly do to me? I'm dead, remember? You can't hurt me."

"It must be nice to be so naïve. I don't need to be dead, nor do you need to be alive for me to make your life a living hell. Just ask the maid. I've had years of practice. I may not be in control of this house either, but I have a great bit more influence here than you do."

"But I have power! I can always get you back. You would never be able to outlast me. You'll die before I'm finished with you," Hayden hissed.

"Yes, you may have power, but I have one power that you don't, and will never have," Constance replied calmly.

"Oh really? What's that? Aging?"

"I can leave."

Hayden stared, shocked. She opened her mouth several times, searching desperately for a reply, but came up empty. Eventually she closed her mouth and looked angrily to the side, defeated.

Constance nodded and turned to her son who was now looking gleefully at the defeated Hayden. "Well, I need to go now. Don't forget to take your medications like Dr. Harmon says, and please go visit your brother sometime soon. I'm sure he would enjoy it if you went up to play with him for a bit." She reached up to touch Tate's hair only to have him pull back away from her hand. In order to hide her disappointment, Constance coughed lightly and withdrew the offending appendage. Without another word she left the house through the kitchen door.

The room was silent for a moment, but then Tate began laughing the same insane laugh that had called the monster in the basement to him months ago.

Hayden watched in horror as Tate's face changed from that of the angsty teenager that she had grown familiar with into the face of a gleefully insane psychopath.

Finally Tate stopped laughing, but his face remained unchanged. The same psychotic, wolfish grin still dominated his face. "That was fucking hilarious, and here I always thought that cocksuckers stuck together like some fucked up sorority." Once again, he threw his head back and cackled. "I guess I was wrong."

Tate immediately fell silent when the front door was heard opening and closing. Hayden looked up in the direction of the front entryway.

"Well, it looks like the good doctor is home, which means," Tate hopped off of the counter, "it's time for my session. You should make yourself scarce." He leaned down to Hayden's eye level and smiled cruelly, "We wouldn't want your ex-lover to turn down your whorish little heart again, now would we?" With another soft laugh, Tate shouldered his way past Hayden, and left through the opposite the one that his mother had recently exited.

Hayden stood shocked for a moment more before allowing herself to slowly fade into nothingness.


End file.
